Mimelet (character)
This article is about the character. For the game, please see Mimelet. Mimelet is the main character in a game of the same name. Appearance Mimelet with no ability has pink lips and small black eyes, which remain the same colour for every form. He has two grey arms, legs, and body. On top of Mimelet's head is a small light grey extension. Forms When Mimelet takes on different forms, his appearance will change as an indication of the power he has obtained. Water When Mimelet has the water ability, the small extension on his head is light blue and a light blue bubble is seen floating over it. Mimelet's body is now blue, as well as his arms and legs. Mimelet still has his black eyes and pink lips. Leaf When Mimelet has the grass ability, his body, arms, and legs change to light green. The extension on Mimelet's head also changes to light green and two leaves are seen attached to it. Fire When Mimelet has the fire ability, the extension on his head changes to light orange and a small flame is attached to it. Mimelet's body is light orange while Mimelet's lips and eyes remain the same. Air When Mimelet has the air ability, his body, arms, and legs are now white. The extension on Mimelet's head is a white and a misty ball is hovering over it. Mimelet's appearance for his air ability highly resembles his water ability's appearance. Rock When Mimelet gets the rock ability, his body, arms, and legs change to brown. Hovering over Mimelet's extension is a brown rock that is roughly cut. Thunder When Mimelet has the thunder ability, his body, legs, the extension on top of his head, and arms change to bright yellow. A yellow thunder bolt hovers over the extension on his head. Game information To move Mimelet left or right the player must press the left and right arrow keys. To make him jump, the up arrow key must be pressed. If Mimelet jumps on top of an enemy's head, that enemy will be temporarily destroyed and Mimelet will receive its ability. Contact with the side of an enemy subtracts health as well as touching a enemy when it is attacking. Abilities Mimelet is able to acquire the powers of other enemies. With them, he can use their powers to guide him throughout the level. But also if Mimelet falls into a area which another ability is needed for he will be destroyed. For example, if Mimelet is in grass form and jumps into water, he will instantly die. There are 6 powers that Mimelet can gain from enemies : Leaf With the leaf power, Mimelet can jump on leaf blocks. It can be obtained by destroying a plant bulb. Fire The fire power allows Mimelet to break through pink blocks. It can be obtained by destroying a dragon. Water Allows Mimelet to swim through water. This ability can be gained by destroying octopuses. Rock Allows Mimelet to break brown blocks but it makes him walk slower and he loses his ability to jump at normal height. It can be obtained by destroying walking rocks. Air Allows Mimlet to jump farther and higher. Can be obtained by destroying clouds. Thunder Allows Mimelet to go through yellow-orange blocks. Can be obtained by destroying lightning sparks. Gallery File:Grass_let.png|Mimelet with the grass ability File:Fire_let.png|Mimelet with the fire ability File:Electri_mimels.png|Mimelet with the thunder ability File:Ari_mimlet.png|Mimelet with the air ability File:Ground_mimlet.png|Mimelet with the rock ability File:Water_mim.png|Mimelet with the water ability File:Grass_mimelete.png|Grass Mimelet from the Neutronized skin Trivia *Mimelet's name is a play on the word mime, meaning to copy. This makes sense as mimelet copies the abilities of his enemies. Notes Category:Characters Category:Main characters